Awake
by indianaxxjones
Summary: I was awake. Eternally awake." A story in Rosalie's POV - EmmettxRosalie fluff included!


**Disclaimer:** Nope, the characters aren't mine. Everything belongs to the amazing Mrs. Meyer.

* * *

**Awake**

**Rosalie's POV**

There was always a time, usually deep into the night, where my mind would wander. Sometimes it would wander into such horrible memories that I somehow entered some kind of trance - a deep labirint that, for rather excrusianting moments, I couldn't leave.

This "dream" always started the same way: the Sun was almost setting and the air was re-freshing. I was walking in a beautiful beach, Emmett's strong arm around my shoulders and two little girls with short blonde hair were running ahead of us, laughing and picking up shells. I knew these children were my daughters, mine and _Emmett's_. My heart, that was already so full of happiness, love and hope for these three people, skipped a beat only at the tought of that.

In those precious moments I had a bright future ahead of me. A future where I could grow old with Emmett by my side, where I could teach my baby-girls about the important and right choises to make. I could even imagine myself planning their weddings and wiping away tears of happiness when they told me I was going to be a grandmother.

Then the darkness began: the Sun was replaced by a new-moon and the soft sand by a hard floor made of stone and covered with dust. My little family would vanish and the tauting and handsome face of Royce King would appear right in front of me. My personal heaven was whiped out by something that, for me, was far worse than any kind of hell. _That_ night, the night my young life ended and my immortal one started.

'No Royce, please don't do this' – I begged, even though I knew it was pointless.

'Do what, my dear? I am simply showing my friends how truly beautiful you are.'

And then Royce's "friends" would appear, all around me, one by one…making me feel like an animal in a cage.

After that I couldn't see anything else. I could feel tough, and I think that feeling all that pain without seeing who was causing it was probably much worse. The kicks, the punches and all those rough and dirty touches all over my body. I couldn't do anything to stop them - they were too many and too strong for me to try to escape. I screamed... I screamed my lungs out, hoping somebody - anybody - would hear me and come to my rescue. Nobody ever came.

'Rose!'

_Please, no more…_

'Rosalie, snap out of it!'

Emmett's voice finally woke me up (in a matter of speaking of course). I was finally free, only my husband was in the room, but I was feeling so, so cold inside.

The next thing I knew, Emmett was holding me so close to his chest that it seemed he wanted to blend our bodies into one.

'The same dream?' – he asked, his voice full of sorrow, anger and anxiety.

I nodded and started to sob, tearlessly, against his hard chest. That made me even angrier - because of Royce I couldn't even cry _real_ tears.

'I just wish you could see it, Emmett…' – I said through deep intakes of breath – 'it was so beautiful… the sunset and our little girls…! That could really have been our life! And then he…he…took it all away!'

'Shh… I know Rose, I know…' - Emmett replied, rocking me back and forth, like I was a toddler.

'I just wish that guy was alive so that I could kill him again and again! Nobody has the right to hurt you!'

Then he was silent for a moment, stroking my hair and pressing light kisses on my forehead.

'You did a pretty good job on killing him, tough' – he added with a half-smile.

I looked into his deep eyes and returned the smile. Only Emmett could make me smile when I was such a mess. That's one of the many reasons I love him: he was the only one that managed to pick up all the pieces of my broken heart. The only one that made my endless existent bearable. He gave me hope and love, the only two things I tought I could never have after I discovered I was a vampire.

'Thank you, Emmett.'

'For what, love?' – he replied, a rather confused look on his beautiful face.

_Adorable. How in the world did he end up with someone like me, of all people? Yes,I know I am beautiful…still…_

'For being you.' – I answered with a smile – 'for making me see the light when everything is dark. For making me happy. For loving me.'

'You don't ever have to thank me, Rose. I exist for you… my job _is_ loving you, and that's a pretty darn amazing one. I mean, _look_ at you! Who'd think I would have the most gorgeous woman in the face of the Earth as my wife?' – he finished speaking with a proud, dreamy and somewhat distant look on his face.

_Again, what exactly did I do to deserve him? _

'I love you, you know? I love you so, so much.' – Emmett finally said.

I felt like crying again. _Damn you, Emmett! You perfect, gorgeous creature! _

So I did the only thing that came to my mind: I turned slowly in his arms and put mine around his neck.

'Yes, I know.' – my anwser came in a whisper.

And so I kissed him. I poured every single emotion I had into this kiss. All the love, sadness, happiness I was feeling. We kissed for a very long time, hours even, because when we broke apart the moon was gone and a bright Sun was peaking behind the usual grey clouds that adorned the sky of Forks. _I guess not needing to breath has it's advantages._

'And I love you too.' – I said as I rested my forehead agains his.

I was awake. _Eternally_ awake.

My salvation, my rock, was Emmett. He is everything, today and forever - and that, not even one hundred Royces can destroy.

* * *

**AN:** That's it, people. My first Twilight fanfic (and my first fanfic _ever_). So, as you can imagine reviews would be really, really greatly apreciated. ;D

Oh, and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes you might find, English isn't my first language.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
